


花深不知处

by Jersey1001



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jersey1001/pseuds/Jersey1001
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	花深不知处

【澈汉】花深不知处

奸臣净x昏君澈 古风

【赛文二年，尹净汉举进士，宣帝得之大喜，起为国师，改年号花深】

如果说当朝京畿地带除当今宣帝崔胜澈以外的人，那一定非当今国师尹净汉莫属。

但如果说当朝最遭人诟病，连小孩听到他名字都要厌恶啐一口唾沫的人，也只有尹净汉。

京畿里关于尹净汉的传言很多，有人说他是女人假扮的红颜祸水，根本对政事一窍不通；有人说他是前朝留下的皇裔，一直等着要报仇复国。

更有甚者，根据尹净汉脖子上的玫瑰花图样的胎记和其爱着纱袍的习惯大胆推断他是玫瑰花妖化为人形来蛊惑君主，祸乱朝纲。

但更多的传言，都主要集中在尹净汉是如何的用他的美色误国上。

其实尹净汉每次回国师府的时候都是坐在裹得严严实实的轿子里，并没有多少人真正地见到过这位国师的真容。

但不知从什么时候起，好像所有人都默认了这位国师的美貌倾国倾城，堪比天人之姿，令他们的国君神魂颠倒，不理朝纲。

“这倒也没有错。”崔胜澈顺手拣起尹净汉的一缕发丝细细地搓捻了几下，笑着低头去看伏在自己肩头的人儿，尹净汉一头长发未经打理随意地披在肩头，颈间的玫瑰花样若隐若现，宽松的紫色纱袍半敞着，大片大片的白皙皮肤裸露在空气中，一对看似无害温顺的鹿眼半阖半闭，朱唇微微张着，活生生一副春宫美人图，看得崔胜澈小腹一紧。

“什么没有错？”鹿眼懒懒地睁开，尹净汉刚想用手撑起身子，就被崔胜澈一手捞进了怀里，崔胜澈轻吻了吻怀里人的头发，宠溺地答道：“朕的国师不是一向最会用你的美色” 崔胜澈的手探进尹净汉的衣襟里，“勾引朕吗？”手上稍一用力，尹净汉的纱袍就褪下了肩头，“毕竟朕的净净真真是这世上——” 崔胜澈翻身覆上尹净汉的身子，“最美的人儿了” 崔胜澈正想与身下人纵情享受合欢之乐，行宫的大门就随着砰的一声巨响而被打开。

御史金珉奎拂开正尽力阻拦他的一众宫女太监，冲进了行宫。一抬头便被龙床上那幅糜乱的场景气得火冒三丈，他指着大半个身子都被崔胜澈阻挡住了的尹净汉大骂道，“你…你这不知廉耻的竖子！身为国师不知检点！身为男儿身却勾引圣上行如此不轨之事！”

尹净汉发出了一声嗤笑，伸手推开担忧着他会不会被金珉奎的言论伤害到的崔胜澈，大开着的衣袍也没有整理，就直直地睥视着金珉奎冷笑道：“金御史要是看不惯，大可辞官走人啊。”尹净汉转头在崔胜澈唇上印下一吻，回头对满脸震惊的金珉奎挑了挑眉，“皇上就好我这一口，怎么着了？”

金珉奎还未从尹净汉的那一举动带来的震惊中回过神来，就被不耐烦的崔胜澈摆手让人把他撵了出去。

“把他罢掉赶出京城好不好？”崔胜澈抱回尹净汉柔软的腰肢，讨好地问道。

尹净汉眉眼间微微动了动，好一会儿才回过头对崔胜澈绽开一个无比艳丽的笑容。

“好啊。”

金珉奎一被流放，他的两位朝中好友礼部尚书夫胜宽和兵部侍郎李硕珉立刻不服地上奏挽留，极言留着尹净汉的危害。

崔胜澈听得烦了，干脆大手一挥，两人统统都和金珉奎一样被降级回老家种田去了。

朝中的言论愈加纷杂起来，看到了尹净汉受宠而站到他那方想要沾光的一众官员和清廉正直扬言要清君侧的老丞相一派形成了水火之势。

两派的斗争愈来愈烈。

直至老丞相的独子被尹净汉一派的人掠去想要使老丞相屈服。

这位三朝元老终于当着所有官员的面一头朝大殿的石柱上撞去，血溅当场，为与尹净汉的斗争作出了他所能做到的最大的牺牲。

霎时间举朝震惊，全国哗然。

崔胜澈仍然极力维护着尹净汉。

各县郡的农民暴动和起义此起彼伏，社会上尽是讨伐祸国妖精尹净汉的口号。

朝中的许多官员在老丞相的死谏后看到崔胜澈仍没有对尹净汉做任何的措施，纷纷对崔胜澈失去了信心，心灰意冷地站到在这时突然一举崛起的王爷崔韩率一边。

尹净汉也感觉到了这股浪潮的强烈，一天晚上他终于忍不住开口问他枕旁的崔胜澈，“真的没关系吗？如果真的外力那么强烈的话，我不介意牺牲我的。”他顿了一下，“这些年我做事的确是过了些”

崔胜澈愣了一下，笑着把尹净汉的脑袋搂进自己怀里，轻拍着尹净汉的背说，“别瞎想，我会永远护着你的，你放心，他们翻不起太大的浪的。”

尹净汉微微抬眸，“真的？”

“真的。”崔胜澈重重地搂了尹净汉一下，不只是在安慰尹净汉，还是在安慰自己。

没过多久，崔韩率就带着密谋已久的军队冲进了皇宫，号称替天行道，要崔胜澈让出皇位。

崔胜澈冷笑，挥手想要招人抵抗，才发现宫中所有的宫人不知何时都已经倒戈去了崔韩率一边。

崔胜澈余光看到身后默默站着的尹净汉，悲凉的心至少还有些安慰时，尹净汉一步一步缓缓地越过崔胜澈，走到了崔韩率的身后。

崔胜澈是真正的只剩他一个人了。

眼睛通红的崔胜澈拔剑还想要最后一拼的时候，突然腹中一阵绞痛，哇得吐出一口血来。

尹净汉的声音低得几乎听不见，“对不起…我在你每天吃的玫瑰糕里都下了毒。”

崔胜澈最终被崔韩率的军队关进了天牢。

崔韩率是先皇侧妃的儿子，从小就才华出众，但是先皇偏偏只偏爱不学无术的嫡长子崔胜澈，太子是他的，最机灵的仆人也是他的，各地献上的贡品里最好的那一批也是他的，连皇位都是他的。

这叫他如何不嫉妒，如何不憎恨？

隐藏实力，一步步地蚕食掉朝中的势力，安插尹净汉，把崔胜澈昏君的名号坐实。

他终于等来了这一天。

他终于可以让崔胜澈亲眼看着他登上皇位，睥睨天下，看着他最爱的国师，伏在他脚下称臣。

【武帝践祚，改年号泰德】

登基大典之后，是尹净汉把毒酒送过去的。

崔胜澈无力地扯出一个苍白的笑容，道：“都已经毒入膏肓了，就这么等不及要立刻把我铲除掉吗？”尹净汉没有回答，他把盛酒的曲颈瓶和白玉杯摆好，才回过头认真地看着崔胜澈的眼睛。

“是我对不起你，除了逃出天牢，你可以对我做任何事，羞辱我，折磨我或者让我死” 尹净汉微微垂眸，“都可以。”

崔胜澈没有动静，像是在想着怎样折磨尹净汉。尹净汉也没有说话，静静地等着。

过了很久，崔胜澈终于开口，“那你抱抱我吧，一直以来都是我主动地抱你，你都没有主动抱过我。”崔胜澈的语气像是有点委屈。

尹净汉惊讶地抬头，“你不恨我吗？”

“恨啊。”崔胜澈微微一笑，“你在我面前走向崔韩率的时候，我恨你恨得要死。”

“但是我想过了，如果我真的对你做了什么。”

“我会更恨我自己。”

尹净汉无言以对，上前抱紧了崔胜澈。

不知过了多久，崔胜澈的声音在尹净汉怀里闷闷地传出来，“好了，把毒酒给我吧。”

崔胜澈这辈子都没有这么潇洒过地灌下毒酒，一手把杯子砸掉。

崔胜澈的气息越来越微弱，尹净汉已经不忍心看下去，他快步收拾好酒瓶就要走。

当他走到牢房门口时，崔胜澈气若游丝的声音还是传到了他的耳中。

“小心…崔韩率…”

尹净汉失魂落魄地带着崔胜澈的死讯回去找崔韩率复命，崔韩率很高兴，他一边说着尹净汉是他的功臣，要好好重赏，一边想要伸手搂尹净汉，结果被尹净汉躲开了。

尹净汉没有看着崔韩率而是看着地板，说：“你救我父母的恩，我已经报了，现在我不欠你什么了，我要走了。”

崔韩率的表情一下子奇怪起来，沉默了许久，他说：“好，你可以走，但是你现在的名声那么差，如果就这样贸然的出去，一定会被百姓围堵。”

崔韩率笑起来，“这样吧，明晚，你提前打点好行装，朕派人送你走，你走后我就一把火烧了国师府，让人们都以为你葬身火海，以后你就不必顶着尹净汉的压力生活。”

“谢皇上成全。”

尹净汉回府的路上，不知为何感觉很难受，像有一团棉花堵在他的心头。回到府里，他也没有心情和力气洗漱，草草地抹了把脸，就躺在了床上。

他一夜没阖眼。

第二天早上的时候，他被仆人们惊慌失措的叫声惊醒，人们大喊着“走水啦！走水啦！”，到处都是嘈杂的声音。

尹净汉疑惑地走到院中，却看到崔韩率的贴身侍卫李灿带着军队将国师府重重围住，隔着大门，李灿指着尹净汉对聚在国师府门口的众百姓大声地说：“大家放心，皇上有旨，今天一定把这个朝廷的毒瘤清除掉！”

尹净汉终于明白崔胜澈最后那句话是什么意思，原来崔韩率从头到尾，根本没有想过放过他。

尹净汉踉跄了两步，却感觉袖间滑落了一卷纸条，打开是崔胜澈的字，不知道是他什么时候写的，但应该是昨晚在他抱他的时候塞进去的。

“净净”崔胜澈经常这样唤他“其实我一直都知道的，你每天给我送的玫瑰糕，你每个月都要放出去的通信鸽，你靴子里经常备着的迷药，我都知道。可能真的是个昏君吧，即使知道了所有的东西，我也没办法对你狠下心。我以前说过，我会永远护着你。你想做什么，我都会帮你，包括除掉我自己。”

“是不是这样，你会更快乐呢？”

读完手上的纸条，尹净汉再也没有力气支撑自己的身体，他跌坐在地上，却像疯了一样突然开始笑了起来，他笑得越来越大声，笑出了眼泪，笑到开始剧烈地咳嗽，直到咳出了几口黑色的血。

尹净汉知道自己很狠毒，很坏。但他从来没有想过让崔胜澈一个人承受这些，有毒的玫瑰糕，他也吃，天下人的舆论，他也一样承受。

他只是没有想到，崔胜澈什么都知道。

尹净汉定定的看着刚刚赶来，正从龙辇上下来的崔韩率，凄然一笑，“我可不是死在你手里的。”

“要死”

“也是死在我和他彼此的爱里。”

他像一只轻盈的蝴蝶就这样扑进了熊熊烈火里，从此了无生息。

【泰德一年，武帝起兵诛净汉】

【国师尹净汉坐政八年，惑天子，乱朝纲，诬良人，泰德一年受戮于国师府】

-end-


End file.
